


Freak Duo

by KeysieMaxwell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alfa Hinata, Alfa Kageyama, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Kageyama plays on Inari Team, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeysieMaxwell/pseuds/KeysieMaxwell
Summary: Hinata Shouyou no encajaba en su propia raza; su cuerpo era pequeño, sobresaliente únicamente en los deportes, y tanto los rangos de dominancia como sus beneficios poco le importaban. Durante una concentración de verano, la visita de un equipo aliado a Karasuno traería consigo un sinfín de problemas para Hinata.― ¿¡Por qué demonios crees que soy un omega?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Haikyuu!! no me pertenecen.
> 
> Éste fanfic es Omegaverse o A/B/O, por tanto, a continuación explicaré algunas cosas importantes que les ayudarán a comprender mejor el universo:
> 
> • Alfa (α): Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, igualmente. Al igual que los omega, cuentan con un período de celo, que ocurre cada 6 meses, con una duración de 24 horas aproximadamente. Son territoriales. Tres de sus sentidos (olfato, vista y oído) están muy desarrollados. Cuando utilizan su voz de mando, o de alfa, tienen una reacción de sumisión de parte de los omega, e incluso algunos betas y alfas cuya dominancia es menor.  
> • Beta (β): Básicamente, son iguales a los humanos comunes. A diferencia de las otras razas, sólo las féminas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son suaves, difíciles de distinguir, por lo que tampoco distan demasiado de un humano corriente en éste aspecto. Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, aunque procrear es más fácil si se trata de dos betas. La raza de los padres no determina la del hijo, pudiendo dos betas procrear un alfa o un omega. Se conoce la raza de cada uno al llegar al primer celo.  
> • Omega (Ω): En el caso de los omega, están por debajo de los otros dos géneros, según las culturas más convencionales. Tanto hombres como mujeres son capaces de procrear, ya que poseen órganos internos femeninos, siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez por un beta. Sus celos aparecen cada tres meses y duran al menos tres días, durante éste tiempo sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven ampliamente necesitados de apareamiento, por lo cual sus feromonas se encargan de alertar a los alfas y betas cercanos con un aroma dulce. A la hora de reproducirse, segregan su propio lubricante. Igual que los alfa, expresan sus emociones con su olor. Los omegas tienen un llamado especial para su alfa, un gemido característico, débil, que lo llama cuando siente miedo o peligro.  
> • Supresores: Se trata de pastillas o inyecciones; en los alfa, los ayuda a suprimir sus deseos por apareamiento. En el caso de los omega, no solamente suprime esos deseos, sino que elimina los olores que liberan y con los que atraen a betas y alfa. De ésta forma, el último sobretodo, puede trabajar con normalidad. Son de un costo bastante considerable.  
> • Los lazos: Son sumamente importantes, y se basan en el alfa mordiendo al omega tras el cuello, en función marcarlo como suyo. Ésta marca, a no ser que el omega rechace al alfa, es imborrable de su cuerpo. Al ser marcado, el celo del omega solamente es perceptible por su alfa. También pueden darse entre dos betas.

**Martes, 01 de agosto.**

  
Estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza a la par que bostezaba largo y con pereza. Cabello anaranjado que se enmarañaba más de lo usual, cubriendo parte de sus ojos y cayendo plano al costado que estuvo en contacto con la almohada. Su cama estaba tibia, lo suficiente para no querer levantarse tan temprano por la mañana, cuando el sol siquiera había asomado sus rayos por el ventanal delante de él.

Fue la imagen mental de su madre arrojándole agua lo que levantó a Hinata esa mañana. Frotaba su estómago por debajo de la playera con que dormía, en lo que se dirigía automáticamente al pequeño escritorio ubicado al costado de su cama, una silla negra en frente. Abrió el cajón del mueble y extrajo de allí una jeringa bastante abultada; el líquido de un color amarillento y la aguja bastante sobresaliente.

Era una molestia tener que comenzar la mañana con un pinchazo en el talón, especialmente cuando luego debía usar su bicicleta para llegar la escuela, pero no es que tuviera mucha opción. Agosto era un mes especialmente peligroso para los sexos predominantes porque significaba sólo una cosa: época de celo. No cuidarse podía traerle más problemas que una molestia en el pie.

― ¡Nii chan, buenos días!

Cuando salió del cuarto, Natsu fue la primera en saludarlo, como siempre, y Shouyou no tardó en contestarle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una sacudida rápida al cabello igual de ondulado y pelirrojo que el propio.

― El desayuno ya va a estar listo. Kaa chan dijo que te dieras prisa en la ducha, nada de entretenerse.

Lo sabía. Shouyou _sabía_ que su hermana no tenía idea de lo que eso último significaba, y aun así no pudo evitar atragantarse con las palabras, el rojo apoderándose de sus carrillos como si estuvieran pintándolo con pincel.

― ¡Y-Y-Ya voy!

 _La adolescencia apesta_ , pensó fugazmente.

Hinata Shouyou ya tenía dieciséis años, y su primer celo había llegado dos años atrás, para ser exactos.

El primer día, cuando despertó agitado entre sábanas mojadas en sudor, supo que ni las clases de salud, ni las charlas con tus padres, te preparan lo suficiente para la agobiante experiencia que es el celo.

Había tantos aromas en el ambiente que su nariz ya no solamente cosquilleaba, como la sensación que tienes al percibir comida deliciosa o un buen perfume. En cambio, parecía doler y ese malestar avanzaba hasta su garganta y bajaba al estómago con una sensación caliente, ardía y se expandía por el resto de su piel.

Pensó que iba a ahogarse, sus pulmones estaban llenos de aromas y colores, tanto que dolía.

Sus instintos tuvieron que ponerle freno a la ansiedad, como quién activa un interruptor, de pronto la respuesta sencillamente estaba allí, en él; no hubo análisis, ni pensamiento racional, sencillamente _lo supo- celo_. Hinata hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para intentar llegar hasta el escritorio a su derecha, pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando colapsó en el tatami.

 _Sabía_ con exactitud lo que necesitaba.

Partió los labios en un jadeo sorprendido, su mano dominante había agarrado el bulto caliente que tiraba de sus shorts incluso antes de que la orden fuera emitida por su cerebro- _instinto_. Con el índice tímidamente dibujó la longitud completa, desde el nacimiento en la ingle hasta donde chocaba comenzaba la punta, y su cuerpo estremeció desde lo más profundo del ser- _estaba perdido_ , lo supo.

No se dio cuenta en que momento metió la mano bajo la ropa, pero allí estaba la fricción de piel con piel, esta vez acaparando a palma abierta la erección. Sus dientes desquitaron con su labio inferior las ansias por alzar la voz en gemidos que abarcaran toda la habitación, que salieran al jardín y viajaran más allá de los terrenos de su hogar. _Deseaba_ con intensidad que lo escucharan, que supieran estaba colapsado en el suelo frío, sudando, tocándose _por primera vez_ en su vida.

Por supuesto no iba a durar mucho tiempo, era inexperto con sus movimientos, pero bastaban para satisfacer el deseo carnal que tanto lo llamaba. Dentro de sus entrañas formaba la presión del orgasmo a zancadas ansiosas. Hinata no tenía idea qué demonios estaba sintiendo, pero quería más, quería que avanzara y lo cubriera por completo, explotar e irse a un lugar que jamás hubiese visto; blanco y ausente. _Más, más, más—_

No dejaba de presionarse a sí mismo, a estas alturas con la lengua asomándose por la comisura de sus labios resecos, insistiendo con el pulgar en la punta del henchido glande, jugaba con la grieta y esparcía por sí mismo el líquido que de allí escapaba. Hubo un tirón, una sensación deliciosa expandiéndose desde el vientre bajo y Shouyou lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, perdiendo la noción de sí mismo- _estaba cerca_ , y un gemido resbaló tembloroso a la superficie:

― _A-Ahh_

― _¡Shouyou!_

  
Por supuesto, desde entonces su madre no dejaba de lanzarle indirectas cuando las épocas de celo se acercaban, pero Shouyou se había avergonzado tanto a sí mismo en esa ocasión que prefería mil veces aguantarse de por vida a tener que arriesgarse y ser atrapado nuevamente. Así que, en pocas palabras, la idea de _hacerlo_ en la ducha estaba ultra _vetada_.

Todavía tenía las mejillas calientes cuando bajó a la primera planta, bañado y vistiendo el uniforme deportivo, el cabello goteándole suave por las sienes.

― ¡Buenos días! ―Saludó luego de ingresar a la cocina, su madre y hermanita sentadas en la misma silla, su madre ayudándola a peinarse.

― Buenos días, Shouyou. ―Su madre levantó sus ojos hacia él, con genuina preocupación en la mirada. ― ¿Tus supresores?

― Los llevo en el bolso, no tienes que preocuparte.

Su madre soltó un suspiro, obviamente en desacuerdo.

― La última vez que _no_ me preocupé, llegaste a casa _tan golpeado_ que pensamos te habías caído cuesta abajo en la bicicleta.

Oh sí, una graciosa anécdota de secundaria –sarcasmo intencional- en la que unos alfa lo esperaron hasta la salida de clases únicamente para poder atraparlo y golpearlo hasta que se les fuera la vida en ello. Era tarde y el cielo oscuro les jugó muchísimo a favor, Shouyou caminaba con la bicicleta a un costado, y por supuesto que no tuvo opción alguna a defenderse. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer contra cinco _gigantes_? El recuerdo no le cayó bien y chasqueó la lengua, inconforme.

― Shouyou-

― ¡Estaré bien! Solamente son prácticas de vóley.

Comió en un tiempo récord de cinco minutos, un poco por las ansias que tenía de llegar a las prácticas, pero sobretodo porque quería dejar atrás la mirada vigilante de su madre. Shouyou tenía un humor bueno- demasiado, decían algunos- pero recordar ese incidente le crispaba los nervios, le daba justamente en la fibra sensible.

¿Por qué había nacido alfa, si iba a tener que enfrentar tantos problemas? Cosas como la _voz de mando_ o el _territorio_ le venían importando lo que era un pepino y definitivamente no se veía a sí mismo ordenando a nadie para su beneficio -había visto a varios hacerlo. Su interés por tener que enseñar los dientes cada vez que encontraba a alguien de rango similar al suyo era nulo, y sin embargo allí estaba su instinto quemándole las venas y ardiendo en el estómago, y _lo hacía_ , lo hacía porque debía, _jamás_ porque quisiera.

Hinata inspiró profundamente por la nariz, dejando de pedalear en lo que iba cuesta abajo por una ladera pequeña, el aire entrando a sus pulmones con cierta voracidad que casi lo ahoga. Lo bueno de tener esos pequeños momentos a solas, es que podía tranquilizarse cuando era necesario, y si bien hubo algunos aromas dulces llegaron a su nariz, los supresores parecieron hacer bien su trabajo.

Antes de atravesar el portón de la preparatoria Karasuno, bajó de su bicicleta y anduvo a pie el resto del camino hacia el aparcado de las mismas. Era temprano, Hinata tenía la costumbre de llegar siempre por adelantado a las prácticas, así que se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en asegurar la bicicleta con su respectiva cadena y candado, tomó el bolso que depositó en la canasta delantera, para mayor comodidad, y volvió a la marcha.

Sus pies lo guiaron por memoria hasta el pequeño edificio de dos pisos donde se encontraban las salas del club. Sabía que encontraría las puertas cerradas, pero de todas formas rodeó la estructura hasta llegar a las escaleras, no fue hasta que subió el quinto escalón que cayó en cuenta de la figura detenida frente a la puerta del salón del equipo masculino de voleibol- Era alto, y Hinata tuvo que ignorar la vena pulsando en su sien, tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos estaban ligeramente escondidos por el fleco dándoles sombra, vestía una chaqueta oscura y uniforme negro, sus zapatillas del mismo color y decoradas apenas en dorado. Habría pensado que era de Karasuno, por la semejanza.

No parecía caer en cuenta de su presencia, porque se mantenía de pie allí, en medio del corredor, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva. Hinata tuvo que limpiarse la garganta, con un carraspeo, para dejar de mirarlo.

Lució exaltado -al menos a los ojos de Hinata- cuando volteó a mirarlo, las manos cayendo a los costados de su cuerpo.

Hinata no se inmutó. ― ¿Estás buscando algo?

― Uhm… no.

 _Sus ojos son muy azules_ , pensó, aunque no podía apreciarlos completamente porque el pelinegro estaba evadiéndole la mirada; el rostro volteado, como si esperara ver algo balcón abajo.

Hinata subió el resto de los escalones en impertinentes saltos de a dos en dos, hasta que pudo estar junto al desconocido.

― ¿Eres del equipo de vo--?

― ¿Vienes de otra escue--?

Los dos comenzaron y se interrumpieron al mismo tiempo. Hinata no pudo reprimir unas risas entrecortadas, sus hombros sacudiéndose por el repentino gesto.

― Perdona, puedes continuar-

― Claro que vengo de otra escuela, boke.

¿Acababa ese sujeto de insultarlo, aunque no lo conocía? Pensó que lo primero que haría al abrir la boca sería insultarlo de vuelta, sin embargo solamente tartamudeó como un idiota, _precisamente_.

― ¿B-Boke…?

El azabache alzó una ceja, como esperando algo de él. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Eres del equipo de voleibol?

― ¡ _Ah_ , tú debes ser de Inarizaki! ―El pelirrojo se golpeó la frente con el borde de su palma izquierda, imitando casi la forma abrupta en que le llegó la idea a la cabeza. ―Claro, claro… pero, ¿dónde está _el resto_ de tu equipo?

Fue entonces que el otro muchacho se dignó a mirarlo frente a frente, tenía una expresión algo incómoda que Hinata no lograba entender- ¿sería tal vez que lo había descubierto espiando? No podía asegurarlo. Lo que realmente lo sorprendió, sin embargo, fue el estúpido azul de sus ojos, porque era demasiado intenso, demasiado oscuro, pero brillaban y era una injusticia y un insulto a la naturaleza tener unos ojos así, con un cabello tan negro que encima los hacía contrastar perfectamente-

― -Que siquiera estés escuchándome.

― ¿E-Eh?

Parpadeó un par de veces, ojos grandes intentando disimular que lo estuvo escudriñando apenas una fracción de segundo atrás. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y al parecer decidió ignorar el hecho.

― Vine antes para recorrer las instalaciones, quería ver el gimnasio, pero… ―Hinata no podía asegurarlo, pero le pareció ver algo de carmín en sus carrillos. ― No consideré que estamos en vacaciones, así que no hay personal de la escuela aquí todavía.

Hinata bufó una risa, lejos de querer burlarse, se sintió extrañamente identificado con el desconocido. Él hacía exactamente lo mismo, incluso hoy, porque la emoción por jugar lo movía más allá de la lógica y el pensamiento.

― ¡Bueno, al menos no tendrás que esperar solo! ―Hinata le dio un par de palmaditas amistosas en el brazo, de pronto con muy buen humor. ― Soy Hinata Shouyou, por cierto, y soy titular de Karasuno.

― Kageyama Tobio- Espera, ¿ _eres_ titular?

Usualmente las reacciones de la gente ante su título le llenaban el pecho con orgullo, pero la expresión de Kageyama no parecía la de alguien sorprendido, sino más bien… ¿ofendido? No tenía idea, pero lo que sí sabía es que eso le llenó el estómago de abejas picándole con ira.

― ¡C-Claro que sí! ―Si tan sólo no hubiese tartamudeado tan estúpidamente al encararlo. ― ¿No me crees acaso?

Kageyama pareció perder interés y cambió su atención nuevamente a lo que fuese que pudiera pasar bajo el balcón, en el suelo de tierra.

― ¡¿Q-Qué?! ―Hinata no podía estar seguro, pero- diablos, _sabía_ que algo estaba pensando.

― ¿Un omega realmente puede jugar como titular?

La mandíbula de Hinata debió caer hasta el suelo, porque sintió un tirón legítimo en las mejillas.

¿Exactamente por qué parte debía sentirse ofendido, en primer lugar? A estas alturas del juego, _sí_ , él sabía que no tenía el cuerpo fornido, grande y ridículamente musculoso que la mayoría se esperaba de un alfa, _y sí_ , también estaba consciente de que sus facciones lo hacían ver más como un niño que un adolescente- maldito el primero que lo puntualizó, porque desde entonces no dejaba de fijarse. Pero jamás nadie había asumido así como si nada su raza, y encima para decírselo tan directo y no, _no era justo_ , era un estúpido por siquiera considerar que-

― ¿¡Por qué demonios crees que _soy_ un omega?! ―No podían culparlo por alterarse.

― ¿Qué--? ¿Cómo que por qué? ―Lo que no entendía era por qué Kageyama parecía ofendido también. ― Traes contigo un estúpido aroma dulce desde que llegaste, ¿ _qué más_ podrías ser?

― ¿Qué…?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño e inmediatamente intentó buscar dicho aroma con la nariz, la misma arrugándose en el puente cada vez que daba una olfateada al aire. ¿Pero no había nada? Bien, Hinata no estaba seguro de que _nada_ fuese la respuesta, pero el aroma que percibía no era para nada dulce, era más bien salado- ¿húmedo? Sí, era húmedo, como cuando se acerca una tormenta y puedes percibir el agua en el aire. Si cerraba los ojos podía percibir el color gris, quizás con algunos toques azules y _sí_ , era como una nube cargada de lluvia.

Un exabrupto lo interrumpió cuando tuvo una mano contra la frente. Se dio cuenta que había estado salvando los pocos centímetros que lo separaban del pelinegro, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo inclinado hacia Kageyama, técnicamente pegado a su cuello para intentar olfatearlo.

― ¿Qué crees que haces…? ―Siseó con la quijada tensa, parecía estarse aguantando las ganas de golpearle o algo.

― ¡Eres tú! ―Lo acusó, de pronto demasiado consiente de sus cercanías, así que Shouyou retrocedió varios pasos sobre sí mismo. Le rezaba al Dios del vóley no estarse sonrojando.

― ¿Cómo que soy yo? ―Kageyama clavó las cejas, sus ojos volviéndose todavía más pequeños.

 _Diablos_ , ¿podía dejar de considerarlo _atractivo_ en un momento como este?

― ¡P-Pues eres tú! ¡Eres tú el que huele bien-! Aunque no eres nada dulce, pero definitivamente es agradable- ¡ _Pero_ no te creas demasiado, eh!

― Bueno, soy un alfa.

Fueron palabras suficientes para cortar la verborrea que atacó a Shouyou. Se quedó congelado en su lugar por unos segundos, boca abierta y manos alzadas frente al cuerpo, a mitad de una gesticulación.

¿Un alfa? Bueno, la parte difícil de tragarse no era esa, ciertamente Kageyama _sí_ lucía como un alfa, con su molesta estatura y cuerpo y todo eso- _injusto_. La parte ridícula era que su aroma le resultaba estúpidamente… ¿seductor? Pero él, Hinata Shouyou, _también_ era un alfa y no se supone que eso pase con dos alfas, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no que a Shouyou le haya pasado _con nadie_ en realidad, ni con algún omega. Exceptuando la ocasión en que su celo despertó, _jamás_ se había visto atraído o abrumado por algún aroma. Claro que había unos que resultaban más agradables que otros, sí, pero nunca sintió mayor conexión- ¿era conexión la palabra?- con esos aromas que pululaban por el ambiente. Y ahora sencillamente no podía quitarse ese olor húmedo de la nariz y resultaba que el muchacho que tenía en frente también era un alfa y…

¡Por supuesto, _tenía_ que ser un muchacho!

― ¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia o algo? Creo que te está dando una em-

― ¡Pero _yo también_ soy un alfa!

Después de que Shouyou lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, apuntándose a sí mismo con la mano derecha y casi invadiendo de nueva cuenta el espacio personal de Kageyama, el tiempo se tuvo que haber detenido. Es decir, _tenía_ que haberse detenido o ellos se habían congelado porque sencillamente no volvieron a moverse hasta que una voz a lo lejos los interrumpió –en lo que fuese que estaban haciendo-.

― ¡Shouyou, ya estabas aquí!

Fue suficiente para poner en marcha las agujas del reloj; Hinata buscó a su derecha y se encontró con Nishinoya saludándolo a unos cuantos metros, en el pasillo techado que unía el gimnasio con el edificio principal de la escuela.

― ¡Baja aquí! ¡Oye, ¿quién es tu amigo!?

Hinata deseó que no le hubiese recordado la presencia del otro jugador, porque entonces volvió a percibir ese estúpido aroma y tuvo que tragar duro para poder encontrar su voz.

― ¡E-Es del equipo con los que jugaremos estas semanas!

― ¿Qué? ¡Shouyou, baja aquí!

Shouyou no perdió un segundo y trotó escaleras abajo, un poquito porque quería dejar de estar a solas con el pelinegro, y otro gran poquito porque Nishinoya era el mejor y quería saludarlo cuanto antes. No fue de sorprender que Kageyama lo siguiera, con paso más recatado y hasta algo tímido, tal vez.

Hinata pronto le explicó al líbero cómo se había encontrado con Kageyama, y este asintió suavemente con la cabeza a la hora de saludar. Nishinoya le explicó que Sugawara y Daichi, sub capitán y capitán respectivamente, estaban en la sala de maestros afinando los últimos detalles sobre la visita de la preparatoria Inarizaki. Era inusual para Karasuno hacer de sede para campamentos de concentración, así que querían organizarse para que todo estuviera perfecto.

― Así que… Kageyama, ¿verdad? ―El aludido asintió un vez más, calmo y medido. ― ¿Por qué no me acompañas al gimnasio? Iba justamente a abrirlo.

― ¡Claro!

 _Curioso_ , pensó Hinata, entonces _sí_ era capaz de emocionarse.

― Shouyou, ¿por qué no abres el cuarto del club por mí, hm? ―Nishinoya parecía sonreír más de lo acostumbrado y Shouyou comenzaba a preguntarse si tenía algo pegado al rostro.

― ¡Vuelvo en un segundo! ―Anunció en cuanto recibió las llaves.

Volvió en sus pasos hasta el segundo piso del edificio rectangular, y ya con las llaves pudo ingresar a la sala del club sin problemas. Abrió ligeramente la ventana, para limpiar el aire viciado, y dejó su bolso cubierto en pines sobre la repisa a su izquierda.

Desde que se alejó de Kageyama, el aroma a mar y a tormenta se fue también, dejando claro que, en efecto, Shouyou estaba siendo afectado por el aroma de otro alfa. Era _bizarro_ , no tenía idea de qué demonios significaba, pero ciertamente no lo podía evitar. Se le hacía agua la boca incluso ahora, de sólo imaginarlo, e inevitablemente se preguntó si a Kageyama le estaría pasando igual.

Él lo acusó de estar desprendiendo un aroma dulce, tan seguro de que era un omega, que no parecía estar mintiendo al respecto, tampoco estarlo fastidiando dada la seriedad con la que respondió. Pero nadie le había dicho algo parecido antes, ni en épocas de celo, ni después de algún partido o práctica, donde el sudor sacaba a relucir la testosterona y otras hormonas que provocaban los aromas en cada individuo. Nada, nunca, ni una reacción.

Si estaba relacionado o no con su historial familiar, tampoco lo sabía. Pero, de ser una posibilidad, ¿no debieron advertirle cuando fue a examinarse a Tokyo?

― ¿Hinata? ―Logró distinguir la voz de Sugawara ahogada tras la puerta, y a los segundos lo tuvo atravesando el umbral.

Shouyou no supo si consiguió captar el respingo que dio en su lugar, pero pareció que no.

― ¿Estás bien? Ya está aquí el equipo de Inarizaki.

En un principio se vio desorientado, pero se apresuró en responder. ― ¡Estoy bien! Estaba por bajar.

― ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres descansar?

Hinata frunció los labios, sin entender tantas preguntas, y por supuesto, el peliplata leyó a través de su gesto de inmediato.

― Tu rostro... está muy rojo, pensé que estarías enfermo.

― ¿Eh?

Le tomó un segundo poner su cuerpo en funcionamiento, pero apenas lo consiguió, buscó entre las cajas un espejo que parecía haber sido olvidado hacía tiempo allí. Su pulso estaba terrible cuando lo levantó frente a él, y en efecto, su reflejo le devolvió unos ojos castaños, velados, y unas mejillas tan rojas como manzanas maduras.

_¿Qué diablos?_

 

*

 

Le estaba costando un montón concentrarse en los partidos. Cada vez que inhalaba, fuese por la nariz o la boca –ya había intentado ambos métodos-, ese estúpido aroma le entraba hasta los pulmones y le adormecía el cuerpo. Jamás en la vida le había costado tanto saltar para alcanzar el balón, y si debía ser honesto, lo estaba fastidiando.

Una cosa era aparecer de la nada y acusarlo de ser omega sencillamente porque _le pareció_ haber sentido un aroma dulce proviniendo de él, otra –más grave todavía- era parecerle estúpidamente atractivo cuando toda su vida se imaginó con una muchacha dulce y adorable a su lado, quizás una como Yachi, pero distraerlo cuando estaba en pleno partido de voleibol, _oh eso_ , eso era algo totalmente distinto; _¡era imperdonable!_

La inyección supresora se aplicaba por las mañanas y debía ser efectiva durante todo el día, pero por si acaso siempre llevaba algunas en pastilla dentro del bolso. Las tomó durante un tiempo fuera, pero con todo y eso no le fue posible recuperarse. Sentía los miembros pesados y estaba más agitado de lo normal; no era cansancio en sí, pero la sensación se asemejaba bastante.

Tal vez _estaba_ enfermo, después de todo.

― ¡No te desanimes, Shouyou, remontaremos en el segundo set! ―Nishinoya le palmeó la espalda, de pie a su lado, y Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa.

― ¡Por supuesto que ganaremos, el primer set fue solamente de calentamiento!

Hinata no estaba preocupado por eso, y tenía la impresión de que Nishinoya lo sabía también, pero que buscaba la forma de animarlo.

― Noya san… ―Sonó bastante inseguro, ¡pero es que lo estaba! No tenía idea de por qué iba a preguntar en primer lugar.

― ¿Qué pasa?

El líbero inclinó su espalda hacia él, que yacía sentado en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas frente al cuerpo, la toalla deportiva mojada sobre sus hombros y acababa de dejar una botella a medio vaciar en el suelo, a su lado.

― Esta mañana… ―Sus ojos marrones buscaron cualquier rastro de estar siendo escuchado, pero todos parecían estar preocupados en descansar, y claro, Kageyama también- aunque no parecía estar consiguiéndolo, porque alguien de cabello bicolor lo sujetaba insistentemente alrededor de los hombros. ― ¿No notaste _algo extraño_ en Kageyama, el tipo de Inarizaki?

En el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero rogaba a todos los dioses del voleibol y cualquier otro deporte porque estuviera equivocado.

― ¿Lo dices porque parece ser asexual?

― ¿Qué--? ¡No, claro que no!

Si lo parecía o no, no tenía la menor idea, el problema del que estaba hablando cualquier otro, menos eso.

― ¡Pero no le afectó para nada conocer a Kiyoko san! ―Noya estiró los brazos hacia él, como si lo _más obvio_ del mundo estuviera expuesto entre los dos.

― B-Bueno, eso sí es raro, pero… ― ¿Qué estaba considerando siquiera? Se tuvo que recordar el tema principal. ― ¡Pero no estoy hablando de eso!

― ¿Y entonces de qué?

Aquí estaba el pequeño _detallito_ , es que no sabía cómo explicar qué estaba mal- bueno, no mal siquiera, si no extraño con el pelinegro. Pensó que de haber captado algo, Nishinoya habría entendido el punto.

― Bueno… ¿u-un aroma? ―Ni idea por qué se avergonzaba de exponerlo en voz alta.

― Uhm… ―Nishinoya pareció olfatear el aire un momento, como intentando captar su punto con eso. ―Bueno, _huele_ como un alfa.

Hinata bufó un “hmm” bastante inconforme, antes de exprimir un sorbo grande de bebida energética hacia su boca.

― No me digas que quieres pelear con él, Shouyou.

Hinata frunció el ceño. ― ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera me intimida como para hacerlo.

Noya se carcajeó de buena gana, volviendo a palmearle la espalda a Hinata, quién se sacudió por la fuerza.

― ¡A ti _nadie_ te intimida, Shouyou!

La acotación lo hizo recuperar su sonrisa. Tenía razón, no se había dejado amedrentar jamás–bueno, quizás un poco por Daichi, pero es que _eso_ era un tema totalmente aparte-, incluso contra sujetos que lo doblaban en tamaño.

― ¡Reúnanse, ya vamos a comenzar!

Esta situación _no tenía_ por qué ser diferente en ningún aspecto, _podía ganar_ sin importar lo estúpido que fueran los instintos o lo ridículamente agradable que fuera ese aroma a mar y tormenta.

Estaba decidido.

― ¡Dámelo a mí!

La voz de Shouyou cada vez reverberaba más claramente dentro del gimnasio, y sin mucha más petición que esa, el balón acababa en su palma y era lanzado al lado enemigo con una potencia difícil de explicar. Era rápido, tal vez demasiado para su armador actual, y eso le daba toda la ventaja que necesitaba para sobrepasar los muros que formaban los bloqueadores frente a él.

La cuestión con ese aroma estúpido es que no se iba, e incluso comenzaba a empeorar con los sets avanzando y los cuerpos sudando, pero Hinata ya había encontrado la forma de transformar toda esa molesta tensión en fuerza- e ira, bueno, un poquito de ira también. Todavía sentía los miembros lánguidos, pero sus ansias por quitarse todas esas sensaciones molestas lo forzaban más allá de sus límites, como siempre.

Y para nada lo estaba distrayendo la forma en que Kageyama servía el balón, con tanta fuerza que parecía iba a arrancarte los brazos –Shouyou los sintió en carne propia y todavía escocía la zona del antebrazo con la que recibió-, y con esa molestia gracia en sus movimientos. Parecía casi una ceremonia que comenzaba cuando hacía rodar el balón entre sus palmas amplias y terminaba con el balón del lado enemigo, haciendo un estruendo que bien podía ser un trueno rompiendo el cielo- _bastante apropiado para él_.

Podía notar que era bueno en todo lo que hacía. Si bien era armador, no flaqueaba en ningún área del juego; sus servicios eran increíbles, recibía con bastante decencia y sus remates tenían un control que honestamente le entraban ganas de arrancarse el cabello con las manos- _injusto_ , por supuesto, como todo él. Era obvio que había entrenado mucho para alcanzar el nivel que tenía y a Shouyou lo estremecía pensar que apenas estaba en primero.

 _Igual que él_ , y eran tan distintos en cambio.

No es que tuviera envidia- obviamente no, ni un poquito siquiera-, es que le parecía absurdo ser tan bueno sólo por haber nacido en el lado correcto del charco. Su raza sin duda le había dado en el clavo, la exudaba por cada poro al jugar, tanto su talento como su aspecto físico le hacían justicia a la palabra alfa.

Y era molesto, era molesto, pero a la vez sumamente excitante y _no sabía_ que eso pudiera sentirse jugando voleibol. Pero _allí estaba_ , allí en medio de la cancha, allí con piernas demasiado temblorosas para sujetarlo, el aliento desbocado por las carreras que daba de una esquina a la otra en cuestión de un segundo, y la boca salivando hambrienta por el estúpido de Kageyama- quien por cierto parecía bastante _no_ afectado por él.

― ¡Balón libre!

Lo escuchó fuerte y claro, su cerebro envió la orden todavía más rápido que el balón cayendo desde el aire, pero cuando dio el primer paso para correr hacia la red, los músculos se le atrofiaron en su lugar- _¿pero qué?_

Siseó con los dientes apretados, sus ojos viajando con pánico desde Sugawara hasta el tablero de puntuaciones, y le frustró ver que apenas estaban en el quinto set. ¡¿Qué diablos le estaba haciendo _ese aroma_ infernal!?

― ¡Asahi!

Sintió el aura del Ace expandirse por la cancha como olas formándose por una gran ventisca, y de un golpe certero envió el balón al otro lado, incluso aunque dos bloqueadores y su líbero intentaron detener el impulso.

Escuchó el silbato indicando que el punto era válido, y así el quinto set de veintiséis puntos acabó.

― ¡Hinata, no nos digas que no te puedes mover! ―Tanaka, que estaba cerca de él, revolvió su cabello mojado por el sudor.

Habían ganado otro set, después de todo, y era obvio que estaría animado.

Hinata en cambio se sujetaba de sus rodillas en una posición encorvada, casi como si buscara tomar asiento en el aire mismo; el rostro sudado, algunas gotas escurriendo por su barbilla incluso, y la respiración desbocada parecía que quería formar vapor alrededor de su boca abierta.

― Creo que por fin conseguimos agotarle la batería a Shouyou.

― Ya basta, ustedes dos. ―Ese había sido Daichi, y dada su aura cortante hacia los otros dos, supo que estaba preocupado por su condición.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Fue Sugawara el que preguntó, en cambio. ― ¿Necesitas un descanso?

― Estoy bien.

Se forzó a responder, alzando la cabeza para dirigirles a sus compañeros una sonrisa que flaqueó en cuestión de milisegundos. Le dio un vuelco el cerebro, así lo sintió al menos, por la forma en que toda la cancha giró frente a sus ojos- ¿pero su cuerpo no se estaba moviendo, _o sí_? No lo notó, pero parpadeó descoordinado en lo que la visión se le nublaba por centenares de puntos grises—

― ¡Tobio!

 _¿Por qué-?_ No recordó nada más, luego todo fue negro.

 

Continuará.


	2. Marea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Librarse de los instintos no es tan fácil como pensabas, ¿verdad Hinata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como el anime y manga. Éste fanfic es Omegaverse o A/B/O, por tanto, a continuación explicaré algunas cosas importantes que les ayudarán a comprender mejor el ambiente:
> 
> • Alfa (α): Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, igualmente. Al igual que los omega, cuentan con un período de celo, que ocurre cada 6 meses, con una duración de 24 horas aproximadamente. Son territoriales. Tres de sus sentidos (olfato, vista y oído) están muy desarrollados. Cuando utilizan su voz de mando, o de alfa, tienen una reacción de sumisión de parte de los omega, e incluso algunos betas y alfas cuya dominancia es menor.  
> • Beta (β): Básicamente, son iguales a los humanos comunes. A diferencia de las otras razas, sólo las féminas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son suaves, difíciles de distinguir, por lo que tampoco distan demasiado de un humano corriente en éste aspecto. Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, aunque procrear es más fácil si se trata de dos betas. La raza de los padres no determina la del hijo, pudiendo dos betas procrear un alfa o un omega. Se conoce la raza de cada uno al llegar al primer celo.   
> • Omega (Ω): En el caso de los omega, están por debajo de los otros dos géneros, según las culturas más convencionales. Tanto hombres como mujeres son capaces de procrear, ya que poseen órganos internos femeninos, siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez por un beta. Sus celos aparecen cada tres meses y duran al menos tres días, durante éste tiempo sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven ampliamente necesitados de apareamiento, por lo cual sus feromonas se encargan de alertar a los alfas y betas cercanos con un aroma dulce. A la hora de reproducirse, segregan su propio lubricante. Igual que los alfa, expresan sus emociones con su olor. Los omegas tienen un llamado especial para su alfa, un gemido característico, débil, que lo llama cuando siente miedo o peligro.  
> • Supresores: Se trata de pastillas o inyecciones; en los alfa, los ayuda a suprimir sus deseos por apareamiento. En el caso de los omega, no solamente suprime esos deseos, sino que elimina los olores que liberan y con los que atraen a betas y alfa. De ésta forma, el último sobretodo, puede trabajar con normalidad. Son de un costo bastante considerable.  
> • Los lazos: Son sumamente importantes, y se basan en el alfa mordiendo al omega tras el cuello, en función marcarlo como suyo. Ésta marca, a no ser que el omega rechace al alfa, es imborrable de su cuerpo. Al ser marcado, el celo del omega solamente es perceptible por su alfa. También pueden darse entre dos betas.

Capítulo 2:

 

De todas las cosas existentes en el universo entero, ¿por qué tenían que arruinar justamente el voleibol?

Los coches tenían millones de partes que se descomponían una vez al mes o algo así, también estaban las frutas y verduras que su madre insistía en que comieran más seguido –según ella para que Natsu y él tuvieran más minerales o vitaminas, cosa que Hinata no terminaba por entender, es decir, ¿de dónde sacaban las frutas el mineral? ¿Y cómo es que ellos acababan comiéndoselo? Porque para empezar, no se supone que te comas las cosas que están en el suelo, ni tampoco uno va por ahí comiéndose las rocas, ¿verdad?

Bueno, da igual. _El punto_ es que el universo tiene muchas de dónde elegir –todo lo que nombró antes, por ejemplo–, cosas que se destruyen, que se descomponen, que se arruinan día con día. Entonces, ¿por qué debía ensañarse el universo con _su preciado voleibol_?

Esa noche, Hinata se recostó esperando caer dormido tan pronto su cabeza tocara la almohada del futon. Sentía el cuerpo demasiado lánguido, tanto así que comenzaba a sospechar que su estado habría pasado de sólido a líquido y que ahora, probablemente, estaba siendo absorbido por las esponjas del colchón. Luego de que tomara una ducha caliente, la cual tomó con la esperanza de quitarse el aroma a mar que lo venía persiguiendo, lo único que consiguió fue aumentar el dolor de cabeza que lo venía acosando como lo haría un zumbido constante en el oído; sabes que está ahí, pero en realidad no puedes en serio _sentirlo_.

Hasta que lo hizo, y fue horrible.

Su única esperanza era dormir lo más rápido posible, y así alejar los síntomas a la fuerza, pero para desgracia del pelirrojo, su mente no estaba tan cansada como el resto de su cuerpo– en serio, a estas alturas hasta el cabello le estaba pidiendo un descanso–. De hecho, su mente estaba más despierta que nunca y parecía creer que el dormitorio donde _todos_ los jugadores del Karasuno dormían _juntos_ era el escenario perfecto para escribir una tragedia romana basada en todos los sucesos vergonzosos acontecidos a lo largo de su corta vida.

Si tuviera que elegir un comienzo, lo haría con esa vez en el jardín de infantes cuando cayó sobre una de sus compañeritas de salón justo en medio del receso, frente al resto de la clase, y no sólo acabó con una bofetada en el rostro y el corazón medio roto, sino que además tuvo que sobrevivir semanas enteras a sus compañeros de clases cantándole cancioncitas cursis cada vez que la pobre niñita aparecía frente a ellos –hasta el día de hoy, Hinata ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su supuesta enamorada, pero los dos pasaron tanta vergüenza que no volvieron a cruzar ni miradas.

Y por supuesto, el último capítulo cerraría con broche de oro gracias a los acontecimientos del día de hoy; el presente –y desafortunado– _primero de Agosto_.

Claro que escribir su triste novela sería mucho más fácil si _algo_ de lo que su cabeza traía a colación tuviera sentido. Pero no era el caso, y lo sabía porque si mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación –donde el resto de sus compañeros de equipo dormían sin ningún tipo de problema–, tanto las paredes como el resto del mundo decidían ponerse a girar como un tiovivo. Según le decía el sentido común, eso no podía ser una buena señal, así que su cerebro estaba _oficialmente_ fuera de funcionamiento y Shouyou haría _bastante bien_ si lo ignorara cuando estaba en tal estado.

Para que quede en el registro, Hinata jamás había estado ebrio, pero _sí_ estaba cien por ciento seguro que así debía sentirse beber siete latas de cerveza por ti mismo en media hora o menos.

— _Ugh…_ —Un nuevo mareo y Hinata se acurrucó en posición fetal bajo la manta del futon, acercando a su nariz el jersey negro que le entregaron para cuando su cabeza se sintiera como si fuera a comenzar a doler de nuevo.

Le sorprendió notar que el aroma impregnado en la prenda evaporó la sensación de malestar tan rápido como la lava ardiente derretiría un pedacito de hielo indefenso. No, probablemente _él_ sería ese hielo indefenso y estaría pidiendo ayuda sin cesar porque definitivamente _no quería_ estar rodeado de toda esa lava; el calor sofocante, ese aroma penetrando sus sentidos y abarcándolo todo como si tuviera _el derecho_ desde su nacimiento, como si no necesitara un permiso, tan impertinente y molesto. Hinata _jamás_ le dio permiso para jugar con él, jamás dijo que era bienvenido en su mente o en ese molesto cosquilleo que sentía bajo el estómago cada vez que pensaba de más en el estúpido azul que tenía coloreado en los ojos, tan profundo y tan oscuro que le parecía imposible—

_No_ — ahí estaba de nuevo y no iba a permitirlo.

No iba a permitir que se metiera en su cabeza, por mucho que ese aroma salado a tormenta y mar le devolviera y quitara la noción de sí mismo a partes iguales. Porque no era bueno, no era sano. Hinata sabía que bien podría dejar de empuñar la tela negra del jersey contra su nariz, y en cambio, deslizar dos dedos temblorosos hasta el interior de su boca, degustar en ellos ese salado sabor a marea y turbulencia y _caos_. Dejarse llevar por la dureza contra su lengua hasta que resultara insuficiente, y tendría que continuar el recorrido descendente. Dígitos húmedos recorriendo el músculo pulsante sobre la yugular antes de asirse por unos segundos sobre la base del cuello, uñas cortadas hasta el límite con sus yemas dejando algunas marcas rojizas a la altura de la clavícula que se hacía notoria con cada pequeño respingo de su espalda, cada espasmo que lo obligaba a arquearse lejos del colchón.

Y entonces, cuando el cuello redondo de la playera de gimnasia que usaba para dormir no le permitiera conectar con más piel, aceleraría el descenso hasta que sus dedos se toparan con el cinto elástico de sus shorts. Se tomaría dos segundos, tres tal vez, en los que su respiración se volvería un hipo incontrolable, desesperado por tener más atención, pero negándosela al mismo tiempo, y sólo cuando construyera suficiente expectativa, cuando su cuerpo gritara por más a través de su piel erizada y el sudor perlando sus sienes, Hinata colaría sus dedos fríos por la saliva al interior de los bóxers y los shorts, todo al mismo tiempo, sin ánimos de más antelaciones. Ah– y sería el _puto paraíso_ tener por fin su mano alrededor de la base dura de su—

¡Agh, parecía un chiste que fuera tan fácil perder el hilo de sus pensamientos! El pelirrojo se apartó la mano del abdomen como si acabara de quemarse contra la piel.

¿En qué momento se levantó la playera? _Rayos–_

Hinata no iba a _hacerlo_. Se negaba completamente a la idea de tocarse– tocarse pensando _en él_ , y darle entonces la razón al encargado de la enfermería que lo atendió esa tarde.

Porque no era posible.

No lazos, no alfas. _No nada_.

Era obvio que su cabeza no estaba en condiciones, que él no estaba en condiciones. _Nada_ estaba en condiciones de suceder, realmente.

En el futon a su lado, Yamaguchi se estremeció murmurando algo que no consiguió entender por la gruesa manta del futon cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza, el sonido demasiado ahogado, pero suficiente para que Shouyou volviera a la realidad; al dormitorio. Entonces cayó en cuenta del frío horrible que estaba haciendo –en parte, razón por la que estaba hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas– e inevitablemente se preguntó qué hora serían.

A pesar de que se dijo a sí mismo que no volvería a ver ese reloj desgraciado y conspirador de nuevo, estiró una de sus manos delgadas por encima de su cabeza, sacándola de la manta en su intento por encontrar su celular entre las cosas que apiló en el suelo, entre su futon y el de Nishinoya. Dos veces se encontró con el suelo y la tercera vez encontró el pie de quién supuso era Noya san – _siempre_ acababa durmiendo sobre las mantras, sin importar la época del año–. Fue al cuarto intento que dio con el aparato.

Luego de que se encandilara por al menos tres segundos enteros por haber abierto la tapa de su celular sin tener consideración de sus pobres ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, y cuando al fin dejó de ver puntos negros y blancos bailando alrededor de cualquier cosa que intentara enfocar con la mirada, al fin consiguió confirmar que pasaban de las 1 am… _y él continuaba despierto_.

Perfecto.

Hermoso, _maravilloso_.

Es decir, no es como si Hinata _necesitara_ dormir para retomar el entrenamiento de mañana. _No, no. Para nada_.

Porque Hinata _obviamente_ contaba con una fuente inagotable de energía que se mantenía a sí misma desde temprano por la mañana hasta entrada la madrugada, por supuesto que no necesitaba reponerse durmiendo. Seguro si pasaba toda la noche en vela, combatiendo sus bajos instintos _y además_ los síntomas de la abstinencia, todo juntito y al mismo tiempo, mañana de todas formas estaría fresco como una lechuga.

Claro que sí.

Bueno, era cierto que despertaba sin una pizca de sueño la mayor parte del tiempo, y también que podía pasar todo el día haciendo actividades físicas sin sudar una gota de esfuerzo. Sin embargo, también era cierto que apenas tocaba una superficie ligeramente cómoda, él caía rendido a los brazos de Morfeo –y muchas veces esas superficies acababan siendo las mesas del salón de clases y los asientos del bus en el que viajaban con Karasuno–.

Esta situación era en extremo atípica para Shouyou y estaba afectándole los nervios ver que los minutos pasaran, pero que su mente no quería apagarse de una vez por todas –y para colmo, Tanaka había comenzado a roncar, como burlándose de su situación–.

Bien, si lo pensaba con calma –y de esa no tenía mucha–, sería lógico concluir que su escases de sueño _debía_ estar relacionado con el hecho de que pasó gran parte de la tarde durmiendo (o inconsciente, como se lo quiera ver), y que al despertar, tanto el capitán como el médico encargado de la enfermería le prohibieron cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico.

Es decir, _no partidos de entrenamiento para Shouyou por el resto de la tarde_.

O sea, nada de entretención.

O para ser más exactos, adiós campamento de concentración _._

En estos momentos, describir a Shouyou como una bomba de energía a punto de explotar sería bastante acertado. Y ya que se negaba rotundamente a _dejar salir_ toda esa energía acumulada de _la única forma_ que –irónicamente– no tenía prohibida por el momento, seguro se estaría toda la bendita noche despierto. Hinata no estaba acostumbrado a esto, generalmente estaría en casa, con su madre prohibiéndole con su sola presencia ese tipo de… _actividad_.

¿Cómo es que acabó en una situación tan embarazosa?

Su única respuesta fue la imagen del rostro preocupado de Sugawara que atacó su memoria del mismo modo que lo haría el flash de alguna cámara en plena oscuridad. De todos los presentes en la habitación esa noche, seguro Suga san fue el que peor se sintió con todo lo sucedido. También lo cuidó más que nadie.

Cuando Hinata despertó sobre una camilla en la enfermería, tenía el cerebro demasiado desorientado como para siquiera reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Su garganta, curiosamente seca al punto del malestar, le impidió emitir palabra, y en cambio, acabó siendo atacado por una tos imparable. Por supuesto, el primero en aparecer tras las verdes cortinas clínicas fue el sub capitán de cabello platinado; Sugawara lucía agobiado, y tardó menos de un segundo en revisar su estado antes de ofrecerle un vaso con agua.

Hinata no recordaba mucho, la fiebre todavía jugando con su cuerpo como si fuera una banda elástica. Sentía que lo estiraban y encogían a partes iguales, y estaba seguro de que el colchón iba a tragárselo en cualquier momento de lo pesado que se sentía todo su cuerpo. Apenas bebió su primer vaso con agua, Sugawara le acercó a Hinata otro vaso lleno hasta el tope, uno que jamás pidió en voz alta, y por un segundo consideró la teoría de que tal vez Suga tenía poderes psíquicos, como esos que ves en las películas de ficción. Eran los Hombres X o los Z, algo así que ya no recordaba.

Hinata le dio las gracias con su voz todavía sonando algo rasposa, y en su mente extendió ese agradecimiento al fresco, al invierno y todas las deidades del frío porque esos benditos vasos de agua estaban tan helados, Hinata casi sentía que se olvidaba de todos los problemas y la maldad en el mundo. Cuando lo bebió fue la mejor sensación del maldito universo, en serio; ese segundo vaso de agua calmó gran parte del calor sofocando su cuerpo.

Sugawara esperó paciente a que acabara toda el agua de su vaso antes de indicarle que llamaría al encargado de la enfermería, una de sus manos suaves y delicadas acariciándole el cabello ligeramente enredado en la base, húmedo por el sudor de la fiebre.

Recién entonces el pelirrojo cayó en cuenta de las cortinas clínicas que separaban su cama del resto del mundo, de que la cama en la que estaba era de hecho una camilla, y de que la bandeja a su lado, en la mesita de noche, contenía varias cápsulas de supresores además de la jarra de deliciosa agua milagrosa que se estuvo bebiendo.

En el pequeño contenedor de basura entre la cama y el buró yacían tirados los papeles de lo que seguro fue una jeringa desechable, lo cual indicaba que en algún momento del día, mientras estaba inconsciente, _debieron_ suministrarle una inyección supresora también.

Desorientado, el pelirrojo no consiguió encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder –incluso aunque un ‘sí’ era más que suficiente. Pero Sugawara no dijo nada al respecto, y sólo le regaló una sonrisa calmada y algunas palmadas en la cabeza antes de desaparecer tras el cortinaje de ese verde hospital, que honestamente, Hinata no recordaba haber visto decorando ninguna otra habitación en el universo; era un verde desagradable, hospital sería la única forma de describirlo apropiadamente. Sería que tenían la exclusividad con ese color o que el dichoso verde ese era tan deprimente que nadie más se atrevería a usarlo ni en un millón de años.

Esto disparó sus alarmas y su cerebro se puso a funcionar entre la adrenalina y la angustia atorándose tras su manzana de Adán. Hinata necesitaba recordar cómo es que terminó en una de las camillas de la enfermería de la escuela, especialmente estando en una condición tan deplorable.

El campamento de concentración fue lo primero que recordó, por supuesto, pues era lo más importante en la vida y en el planeta y en el universo entero. Recordaba haberse inyectado esa mañana con especial precaución, también el regaño de su madre y la preocupación marcada en sus ojos avellana. Pero de todas formas él subió en su bicicleta, ¿verdad? Y llegó al campamento a salvo, sin incidentes.

Estaba seguro porque los recuerdos de haber estado jugando estaban allí, sí, _fuertes y claros_ — los pases de Suga san habían estado increíbles como siempre, y aún escuchaba en los oídos el ritmo de cada latido que dio su corazón, como el bombo de una buena batería, cuando remató con fuerza una levantada especialmente alta y poderosa.

Fue un momento glorioso.

Estando en las alturas, con la red varios centímetros por debajo de sus ojos, consiguió captar el sol de la mañana filtrándose por los ventanales del gimnasio. En el punto más alto, el bloqueo de sus oponentes se convertía en una fila de dedos que luchaban por alcanzarlo, pero jamás lo conseguían. Del otro lado de la cancha, el equipo enemigo corría en cámara lenta, a pasos largos que con desesperación intentaban igualar la velocidad alucinante del balón que Hinata acababa de golpear; la velocidad alucinante del rematador que acababa de atravesar toda la cancha en menos de un parpadeo. Pero no era suficiente, jamás lo era, y Hinata se regocijó de oír el estruendo del balón chocando contra la duela.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, la sonrisa formándose en sus labios enrojecidos porque siempre los mordía en medio de alguna jugada que requería toda su concentración. Todo parecía correcto, normal, _hasta que lo vio ahí_ ; entre las rendijas de la malla que dividía ambos equipos, el armador del Inarizaki clavaba en él sus ojos zafiro como si fueran dos puñales con los que era experto.

_¡Kageyama!_

Directo al corazón.

Como si conjurar su nombre fuera suficiente para desatar el caos, a su cuerpo llegaron todos y cada uno de los síntomas que lo forzaron a perder la conciencia en primer lugar. _Mierda_ — no fue consciente de si lo dijo o lo pensó, pero honestamente no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

Aferró la diestra al colchón con fuerza tal que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos, en un intento por contener el mar (literal) de sensaciones que se le vino encima como si estuviera metido dentro del agua en plena tormenta. El cielo turbulento, las nubes negras, las olas golpeando su cuerpo con vicio. Uno de esos choques empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante, la espalda pequeña arqueándose hasta que la frente del alfa acabara contra sus rodillas igualmente dobladas, cubiertas por la única cobija de la camilla. Hinata jadeó una inspiración que le llenó los pulmones de ese color azul lleno de sal y que delicia–

—¿Hinata Shouyou kun? —La voz del médico encargado de la enfermería funcionó tan efectivamente como lo harían los cascabeles que usaban las sacerdotisas de los templos para espantar a los malos espíritus.

Eso era, Hinata estaba sufriendo _una maldición_. Ya estaba confirmado.

—S… Soy yo. —Para su sorpresa, a Hinata le costó trabajo encontrar su propia voz.

El hombre, que no debía tener más de unos treinta y cinco años, no dijo mucho más y tomó asiento en la misma banca que Sugawara estuvo ocupando minutos atrás. Una vez cómodo sobre el asiento, el mayor procedió a revisar el contenido de una carpeta con clip que guardaba bajo el brazo. Hinata no estuvo seguro de si debía decirle algo o tal vez hacer alguna pregunta inteligente, por lo que optó guardar silencio si abrir la boca lo arriesgaba a pasar todavía más vergüenzas.

El problema era que estarse callado no era _exactamente_ su fuerte, así que cuando su boca decidía ahorrarse las palabras, el resto de su cuerpo era el que comenzaba a hablar por él.

Y en ese momento, Hinata se sentía nervioso, _muy nervioso_ , por lo que pronto las palmas de sus manos le comenzaron a sudar. En un comienzo trató de disimularlo masajeando la manta como si lo que quisiera en realidad fuese alisar la superficie sedosa. Pero para cuando el médico –suponía que era un médico– zumbó un sonido desaprobatorio en algún punto de su lectura de expediente, el pelirrojo comenzó a juguetear viciosamente con el cartílago suave de su oreja, un intento idiota por relajarse.

Era la muestra máxima de nerviosismo, la definitiva, la que su madre utilizaba para saber si estaba mintiendo o no.

Para su suerte, el hombre no tenía el vasto conocimiento de su madre, pero de todos modos era _muy_ vergonzoso que tuviera que sacar a relucir ese gesto justo ahora.

_Rayos_ —

— _Bien_ , _Hinata kun_.

Luego de un respingo que bien lo pudo haber estacado al techo, el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en el hombre mayor.

—Imagino que debes estar un poco desorientado.

—¿Eh? —No te quedes mirándolo como idiota, _di algo_ —: ¡Ah– _sí, no_!

_¿Sí, no?_ , el Doctor no fue el único que cuestionó a sus adentros tan vaga respuesta.

Ah, mejor se hubiera quedado en silencio.

—Antes de comenzar con las preguntas de rutina, quisiera saber cómo estás sintiéndote ahora. Cuando entré parecías algo afligido. —El hombre habló sin ninguna mala intención, su rostro y voz tranquilos.

Hinata optó por sonrojarse hasta la médula, al parecer.

Es que Shouyou jamás había sido bueno expresándose en el área… médica. En más de una ocasión su madre terminó arrastrándolo fuera de las consultas de los doctores como si fuera un saco de patatas, y entonces terminaba siendo sermoneado por la forma tan _sincera_ en la que se expresaba frente a los médicos que se encargaron de examinarlo durante su niñez y gran parte de la pre adolescencia.

Y en consecuencia, Hinata acabó optando por hablar lo menos posible con _esa clase_ de gente.

No es que Hinata tuviera algún tipo de problema con los doctores, por supuesto que no, él sabía que estaban para ayudar a las personas, e incluso en algunos casos específicos como el suyo, guiarlos en toda la transición que era la adolescencia; el celo y otros derivados para nada menos incómodos que el primero. Pero ciertamente después de haber pasado un largo tiempo visitando distintas consultas, hospitales y clínicas especializadas en el tema, Hinata acabó por cansarse y desarrolló cierto desagrado hacia todas las interrogaciones y el papeleo que significaba enfrentarse a un médico.

Le traía un sabor amargo a la boca, uno que estaba entre la preocupación materna y su propia rabia ondeando en el aire cada vez que los exámenes volvían a mostrar un resultado incierto. Un cero. Un _tonto_ cero.

_¿Qué demonios significaba eso, eh?_

Cuando se le acabaron las opciones en su ciudad natal, Tokyo llegó a su familia como la única solución viable. Un par de doctores les aseguraron que los hospitales de la capital estaban mejor equipados, y que allí encontrarían métodos más avanzados respecto a la toma de muestras para determinar el género. Pero aunque resultó ser la solución, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Odiaba tener que enfrentarse a los médicos.

Lo único que agradecía en ese momento era que, cuando menos, tuvieron la decencia de dejarlo a solas con el profesor a la hora del interrogatorio (la examinación), pero Shouyou no estaba seguro de que eso aminorara en algo lo que estaba sintiendo. Es decir, ¿de verdad era necesario que ellos supieran con qué frecuencia sentía deseos sexuales? ¿O si se masturbaba con frecuencia? ¡¿Quería que le dejara una rutina semanal o qué rayos?! No hablaba esas cosas ni con su madre y ahora tenía que divulgarlas con un completo desconocido porque…, bueno, probablemente porque podían preguntar y ya, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo… —Las orbes castañas viajaron a cualquier zona del suelo, intentando dar con alguna mancha o cerámico suelto que lo entretuviera—. Creo que estoy mejor… Tuve fiebre antes, ¿no es así? Y pues… ya no está.

El hombre mayor no se inmutó por la vaga respuesta del pelirrojo. Es más, ni siquiera pestañeó; su rostro impávido y sin mostrar ni la más mínima muestra de estar sorprendido. Todo parecía indicar que _le estaba creyendo_.

—Perfecto. Entonces comencemos con tu chequeo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió en silencio, sin una pizca de convencimiento.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entraste en celo?

Apenas la primera pregunta y ya estaba haciendo rebotar una de sus piernas.

— _Ah_ , _eso_ – Tiene que haber sido hace seis meses, creo… ¿En febrero? —tartamudeó nervioso.

No lo malinterpreten, no es que fuera un irresponsable al respecto; ¡Siempre estaba al pendiente de las fechas y anotaba religiosamente el primer día de su celo en el calendario del móvil! _Sabía_ que tenía que cuidarse y todo eso –más por sus compañeros, en su caso. Pero es que ahora estaba con la cabeza en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Pasó horas teniendo fiebre, por todos los Dioses del voleibol, tengan piedad.

—¿Y alguna vez habías presentado fiebre intensa, como ahora? —El hombre debía estar bastante acostumbrado a estas preguntas porque escribía mientras hablaba como si no le significara esfuerzo alguno.

El pelirrojo no consiguió recordar alguna vez como esta, por mucho que su mente divagó de un recuerdo a otro. Si bien su primera vez fue _paralizante_ en más de un sentido, era algo que se esperaba del despertar de la sexualidad, tanto en alfas como en omegas, pues ambos géneros se encontraban de golpe con millones de sensaciones a las que estuvieron cegados toda la vida; era como exponer una polilla a la luz de un bombillo.

Pero también fue algo fugaz, algo que se presentó veloz como un rayo y así mismo se fue. Después de eso, su celo no volvió a parecerle _tan intenso_ , gradualmente se fue familiarizando con las sensaciones nuevas, los colores, los aromas, el cosquilleo intenso por el vientre cuando encontraba algo que llamaba su atención… de esa forma –aunque eran contadas con los dedos de una mano y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder considerarlas. Es decir, ¿no se supone que debía tener algo como _el instinto_ que lo guiara a hacer locuras? Porque eso jamás lo había experimentado con personas, ni siquiera cuando necesitaba saciar sus ganas y acababa leyendo esas revistas eróticas que poco y nada ayudaban, pero–

—Además de la primera vez, no. —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, antes de que su mente acabara avergonzándolo más de lo estrictamente necesario en un chequeo como este.

Estaba divagando como nunca antes, _diablos_.

—Bien… —El hombre se tomó un tiempo para tapar su bolígrafo y lo dejó junto a la carpeta sobre la mesa de noche—. Hinata kun, tu ficha muestra claramente que eres un alfa. Sin embargo, también está estipulado que tuviste un diagnóstico errado la primera vez, ¿Qué hay de eso?

_Y ahí estaba la parte incómoda._

—No es… _Eso_ fue hace muchísimo tiempo.

El hombre mayor debió leer la incomodidad en el lenguaje corporal de Hinata, quien cada vez se encogía más y más sobre sí mismo, metiendo las manos empuñadas entre sus muslos en lo que doblaba más las piernas hacia sí, casi como si quisiera esconderse con ellas y fundirse en la cama, porque esperó en silencio a que continuara hablando, siendo esta su única forma de instarlo a rellenar el silencio.

—Los primero exámenes fueron tomados aquí, en Sendai… —comenzó lento, le pesaba la lengua y en general todo el cuerpo—. Y todas las veces arrojó un cero como resultado. Mi madre estaba muy asustada, ¿sabe? Porque no había oído de algo como eso. Yo tampoco sabía que podía pasar, pero bueno– Ya sabe, era muy pequeño, así que pensé que era normal que ocurrieran esas cosas.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza para apartar el resto de historias innecesarias que se agolpaban en su mente. Estaba seguro de que no era necesario entrar en detalles, así que decidió saltarse a la parte importante.

—El primer resultado real lo obtuve el Tokyo. Derivaron mi caso para asegurar un resultado correcto, y allá pasé varios tipos de exámenes. El resultado final estipuló que soy un alfa. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, como esperando una reacción sorpresiva incluso a estas alturas—. Tal vez no era difícil de descubrir por sí mismo, considerando que alteraba a mis compañeros con mi voz de mando e incluso más de alguno intentó pelear conmigo saliendo de la escuela– Territorio y eso, ya sabe. Pero el problema es que mi cuerpo _no_ estaba desarrollándose como el de un alfa, y como ve, sigo siendo más pequeño que la media. —Shouyou terminó la frase entre risitas cortas, y de alguna forma, con ello se ganó una sonrisa de parte del mayor.

—¿Segunda generación? —inquirió el experto, volviendo a sostener la carpeta sobre sus piernas para tomar nota.

—¡Así es! Al parecer, mis abuelos maternos eran dos omega, así que… ¡Pues aquí estoy!

El silencio que se extendió entre los dos era apenas cortado por el susurro del lápiz deslizándose sobre la ficha de Hinata. El pelirrojo consiguió divisar una esquina de su fotografía del expediente; fue tomada hace unos años atrás, cuando lo inscribieron en el registro oficial del hospital, y vestía el uniforme negro de la secundaria Yukigaoka. Su madre había insistido en peinarlo ese día, por lo que llevaba el cabello torpemente hacia un costado, y la verdad se veía ridículo.

¿Había una posibilidad de cambiar tu propia foto oficial?

—Bien, Hinata kun. Me parece que con lo que has explicado hasta ahora, puedo hacerme una idea de lo que debe estar sucediendo contigo– O bueno, _con ustedes_ —se corrigió el hombre y Hinata entró en alerta.

 —¿Ustedes? —recalcó Hinata.

Algo le decía, muy en el fondo de su cerebro, que no quería saber la respuesta.

—Oh, así es. Tú y Kageyama Tobio, de la preparatoria Inarizaki.

_Ah claro_ – y apenas el nombre volvió a su cerebro, las piernas se le hicieron de gelatina y la sangre se volvió lava ardiente que le calcinaba la piel erizada. El doctor debió ver el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo porque las cobijas saltaron junto a él con el repentino espasmo que prácticamente lo hizo saltar en la camilla.

¿Por qué debían recordarle a ese idiota, molesto, alto y de aroma increíblemente delicioso–? No, _qué demonios_.        Para nada le parecía delicioso o _atractivo_. Esperen, ¿había dicho atractivo antes?

¡Rayos!

 —¿Hinata kun?

—¡Ah, sí! —Al menos esta vez consiguió responder correctamente al llamado.

—¿Estabas diciendo algo sobre un aroma…?

¿Estuvo farfullando en voz alta de nuevo? Agh, en serio tenía que pasar sus divagaciones– _como la de ahora_.

—¡Ah no– No es nada! —Su voz sonó ridículamente aguda.

Shouyou estaba alcanzando una nueva tonalidad de rojo y el doctor decidió guardar el secreto para evitar que el pequeño terminara explotando de la vergüenza frente a sus propios ojos.

—Yendo directo al grano, en ese caso, me parece que ustedes dos podrían estar reaccionando a un _lazo_.

—¿Qué…?

Y en ese momento el mundo de Shouyou sencillamente se detuvo. A lo lejos conseguía oír todavía el eco de la voz del hombre explicando cómo es que podría estar sucediendo; le dijo algo como que eran casos inusuales, pero no imposibles, y que tal vez tendría algo que ver con su historial familiar y el hecho de que su sangre tuviera tanta afinidad con los omegas. También dijo algunas cosas de Kageyama, de que estaba todavía durmiendo en otra habitación con síntomas similares y que tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad de charlar con él, les informaría a ambos de la conclusión final. Pero que en cualquier caso, todo parecía indicar que _estaba sucediendo_.

Según le explicó el médico antes de irse –o algo así recordaba–, lo que estaba sintiendo ahora eran únicamente los síntomas iniciales, los cuales se irían en cuanto sus cuerpos se acostumbraran al cambio hormonal que les provocó tan repentino encuentro. Luego de eso, el único problema que les quedaba era _la abstinencia_ , la cual los forzaba a verse cuando menos una vez cada tres horas para evitar que síntomas similares a los de la primera etapa volvieran a presentarse. Pero ya que el campamento técnicamente los forzaba a estar juntos y convivir en un mismo edificio, no iban a tener problemas más allá de lo que sus hormonas pudieran provocarles cuando se vieran cara a cara.

Fue en algún punto alrededor de tantas hormonas y advertencias que su cerebro sencillamente se desconectó y ya no conseguía recordar ni una palabra más. Aunque, de todas maneras, no tenía ningún caso intentarlo ahora, no cuando la cabeza le bombeaba a tal grado que parecía estar intentando arruinarle la existencia. Hinata volvió a acercar a su nariz el jersey negro del Inarizaki, el que se vieron en la necesidad de prestarle con tal de evitar que la abstinencia se volviera un problema real, y con algo de dificultad dio una bocanada grande directo contra la tela sedosa del interior del cuello. Su cuerpo seguramente estaba cansado por combatir todos esos síntomas horribles que parecían muy similares a estar sumido en una fiebre constante, porque le temblaron los brazos.

Resignándose a la idea de que ya no iba a dormir –y que su mente no pretendía callarse por el resto de noche–, Shouyou se levantó del futon con un suspiro cansado escapando de sus labios resecos, ayudándose de sus brazos para incorporarse; tenía todo el cuerpo débil, pero al menos podía levantar su propio peso, según veía.

Los supresores siempre le provocaban muchísima sed, y ya que ese día bebió los suficientes como para no volver a presentar signos de celo por los próximos tres siglos completos, lo normal era que su cuerpo se estuviera deshidratando por dentro. Quería beberse toda el agua existente en el mundo, pero comenzaría por lo que fuese que pudiera proporcionarle el lavabo.

El fragmento de consciencia que quedaba despierta en algún lugar de su cerebro le recordó llevar consigo el jersey impregnado de agua salada y deliciosa humedad, así que la recogió del suelo y se la subió a los hombros sin realmente llegar a vestirla– tal vez esa misma parte de su cerebro todavía tenía el orgullo encendido y funcionando, así que no le permitía usar una prenda ajena.

No, no _ajena_. Más bien _de él_.

Y era una sensación curiosa, un pensamiento más bien, porque no tenía nada en contra suyo– según su cuerpo, era todo lo contrario. Kageyama no había actuado mal en ningún momento, y aunque le pareció algo rudo en un comienzo, con sus preguntas impertinentes y todo el asunto de tratarlo como a un omega sólo por su estatura, sin siquiera entrar a cuestionarse la idea o a disculparse cuando descubrió que estaba equivocado –en retrospectiva, ahora entendía la confusión–, lo cierto es que no le dejó una mala impresión. Cuando mucho sólo consiguió despertar más y más su curiosidad, _en especial_ luego de que viera la forma en que jugaba.

Hinata _pudo sentir_ como su garganta se resecaba ante el recuerdo, y la sola idea de verlo jugar _en serio_ , de sentir las olas expansivas de su aura golpearle el cuerpo desde el otro lado de la cancha, de absorber su aroma a cada exhalada y en este leer sus ansias de victoria, de continuar en la cancha, de pie; peleando, jugando, luchando por alcanzar el balón y conectarlo hasta que termine del lado enemigo. Luchando contra él, jugando por ganarle, por derrotar a alguien que arde con las mismas ansias de mantenerse en medio de la duela.

Porque lo pudo sentir, aunque no fuera más que por un instante, en la forma apabullante que tuvo de clavarle los ojos luego de que rematara su primer balón. La imagen, grabada a fuego en su memoria, trajo consigo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo pequeño, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos anaranjados sobre su revuelta cabeza. Él mismo consiguió oler la necesidad de su propia fragancia inundando el estrecho pasillo que recorría para llegar al baño de hombres–aunque ahora no estaba muy seguro de si alcanzaría a llegar.

_Diablos…_

Lo cierto es que el muy estúpido _sí_ le atraía, y muchísimo, pero no estaba seguro de si se debía únicamente al _estúpido_ aroma que iba acarreando por ahí, sin miramientos, como si no se tratara de la cosa más deliciosa que hubiera olido en toda su corta vida. Porque es que en serio alguien debería _pararlo_ o cuando menos decirle que ir por la vida oliendo como… como un maldito afrodisiaco estaba terriblemente _mal_. Hinata lo bañaría cuando menos tres veces al día con algún supresor de aroma porque… _porque estaba mal_. No era justo para él, ni para nadie que tuviera el satisfactorio gusto de olerlo y–

¡Agh! ¿Ya ven? Es que comienza sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Empieza como una pequeña onda, no más gruesa que un hilo de costura, pero comienza a expandirse tan grande y rápido que no consigue detenerlo a tiempo, y para cuando se da cuenta ya está rodeado, atrapado de manos y piernas por esa estela de azul…

Y luego le cubre los ojos y lo enceguece hasta que todo lo que puede percibir es ese azul; esa tormenta de nubes grises, de cielo ennegrecido, de marejadas profundas.

—Ngh… —Ahogado por su propia mano, escapó lo que parecía ser una fusión entre un gemido y un grito estrangulado.

Salir de la habitación había sido una mala idea, el aire fresco únicamente le estaba ofreciendo al aroma proveniente del jersey del armador una mejor base sobre la cual expandirse, como un goteo constante de azul expandiéndose, una tras otra, sobre el lienzo perfecto que era este blanco tan puro. _Agh_ , no lo había pensado bien.

Tenía que haberse quedado en la habitación, con el aire saturado por los aromas familiares del resto de sus compañeros, y haber pedido ayuda a Sugawara, tal y como se lo había indicado antes de irse a la cama.

Ahora sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que lo quería…

_Quería (sus manos), quería (su piel), quería (sus labios), quería_ –

—Hinata… —No estuvo seguro de si considerarlo un llamado o no; la voz habiéndose oído demasiado rasposa, gastada incluso, y  el pelirrojo pudo jurar que detectó cierta pizca de desesperación en las sílabas de su nombre.

Mucho antes de que su cerebro diera la orden, Shouyou se volteó sobre su propio eje, su cabeza asomándose por encima del hombro hasta que consiguió clavar el castaño de sus ojos con ese azul tan profundo, tan pequeño y malditamente caótico.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que causarle tantas cosas con sólo una mirada? ¿Por qué tenía que estar justamente allí? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué ahora que las palabras del médico ese rebotaban en las paredes de su mente?

_¿Cómo es que lo hace parecer tan fácil?_

Hacerle perder la cabeza de esa forma, sin esfuerzo, sólo con aparecer y mirarlo como si acabara de ver el único salvavidas en medio del océano profundo. Pero el problema aquí es que Hinata no estaba seguro de querer salvarlo, porque lo que quería era _hundirse_ …

El pelirrojo se tragó duro el orgullo y lo sintió claro rebotar en lo más profundo de su estómago, donde se le derretían las entrañas y también el sentido común. Atento como estaba, con los ojos clavados en el rostro del armador del Inarizaki, pudo ver perfectamente el momento exacto en que este dio una bocanada larga y tendida por la nariz, sus fosas abriéndose ligeramente y sus pestañas largas cubriendo a medio camino sus ojos. Pero incluso así continuaba mirándolo,  todavía cuidadosamente pendientes de su figura, de cualquier movimiento.

Estaba seguro que Kageyama pudo olfatear el momento exacto en que Hinata soltó la última de sus inhibiciones.

Tal vez Kageyama iba a decirle algo cuando abrió la boca a mitad de camino, si lo hubiera pensado un segundo habría llegado a la conclusión de que quizás estuvo intentando detenerlo, pero lo cierto es que no tenía más tiempo para perder– ni paciencia, ni ánimos. Lo único que podía pensar, en lo que se apresuraba hacia el armador, era que tenía los labios más tentadores que jamás hubiera visto, y que si debía dar su primer beso por culpa de esas estúpidas hormonas y los tontos lazos y los tontos instintos, agradecía que fuese a alguien cuyos labios lucieran tan apetitoso…

Porque apenas concretó el beso, lo primero que hizo fue morderlo.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Han pasado 84 años, pero al fin estoy de vuelta con un capítulo de este fanfic.  
> ¡Fue toda una aventura realizarlo! Ningún resultado me parecía apropiado, así que lo escribí ni más ni menos que 3 veces. Borraba cualquier avance y volvía a la carga con una idea completamente diferente a la anterior. Pero al final, puedo decir que estoy conforme con el resultado. Estoy muy agradecida con su paciencia.  
> ¡En fin! Para las personitas que todavía leen este fic, muchas gracias por el interés, y espero saber de alguna forma si les gustó este capítulo. Espero que tenga al menos otros 3 más, así que tendremos Omegaverse por un tiempo.  
> Para quienes estén interesados en mis planes a futuro, estoy trabajando en algunos proyectos para la semana del KageHina, ya que al igual que el año pasado, pretendo participar. Ya hay 3 listos, así que tengan sus expectativas altas para Septiembre.  
> ¡Y me despido! Gracias de nuevo por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Otra entrega que fue hecha para el KageHina Week!  
> Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo muy pronto~  
> Si disfrutaron, no olviden dejar kuditos <3


End file.
